koopatrevsgoanimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Daily life
:For other uses, see Daily life (disambiguation). Daily Life, better known as Daily life or Daily-life is an American animated television series created by Koopatrev on Goanimate. The series centers on the daily lives of different characters located in different situations. The characters are often the same in each episode, but their characteristics often vary. The show is set in a modern town, usually located in the United States. The series was originally planned in June to November 2011, though previous animations were created on GoAnimate earlier in the year for inspiration. The first episode of Daily life, titled "Pilot" or simply "S1E1" aired on GoAnimate on , which received overwhelmingly negative reviews. The series was canceled on February 24, 2012 with a total of three seasons and 28 episodes due to low ratings and reception. After Daily life's cancellation, many other spin-offs were created, such as a film entitled Daily life: The Movie or simply Daily life which was scheduled to be released on , but was canceled on the same day. Another series known as The Daily Lives that served as a midseason replacement on was released on that date, but soon was delayed, along with twelve other episodes to on the Friday timeslot. The Daily Lives was well received by critics and is likely to continue airing until 2016. History The series was first planned out in mid 2011, mainly in June through November. Daily life is based off violent cartoons, which is possibly a spin-off of earlier cartoons created by Koopatrev in June 2010 to November 2011, which was when the channel was created. Four to five animations all titled "random animations" were tests, which were intended to stay on the site. However, more animations were created during that period, which led to the creation of Daily life. The first episode aired on , which received overwhelmingly negative reception by the Koopatrev companies, mainly Koopatrev Community and Koopatrev Solo. Production 'Executive producers' The production was managed by the Koopatrev Companies, mainly the staff members which were highlighted as anonymous. It is predicted that more staff members will join the company. 'Writing' The first writing team was assembled with 6 members. The animations took no longer than 5 hours to make, as the animations are very short in length, with only 5 to 120 seconds. The titles were named simply, though the season two and three episodes were named after the plot. The pilot episode was written in November 2011, and an unaired pilot was released on the same date with the pilot on . This made the writing period usually one week to two months before the actual episode airs. 'Cancellation' On February 24, 2012, though the critical reception was significantly more positive than the last two seasons, Daily life was canceled on the same day the series and season finale of season 3, "Airport Conflicts" aired. It is known that the views were dropping, and the highest viewed episodes were only the series premiere, and season premiere, especially season 3's "House Sale", mainly due to the major preparation for the season premiere in December 2011. Despite the cancellation, the views were actually the same as season 2. Reception 'Ratings' The views for Daily life started off with 18 views, but decreased throughout the next season. The series premiere for the third season began to rise up to 9 views, which began to decrease again to the series finale. The 'expectation' was to have 11 views in the beginning, but decreased to 6 views in mid-season 2. 'Critical reception' Daily life received negative reviews, mainly for the first two seasons. The Koopatrev Community gave the pilot episode a D+ grade, saying "Despite of random humor, Daily life could not do more than a bunch of words beginning with 'F'. It's not that, there are many other aspects that either confuse or amuse me, not because of how good it is, but because of how hilariously bad it is." Koopatrev Solo gave the series an overall grade of C-, based on the season grades for each season. Broadcast Episodes :Main article: List of Daily life episodes Spin-offs ''Daily life: The Movie'' and other films :Main article: Daily life (film) :See also: Daily life (film series) A 2012 animated film based on Daily life was released on , but was canceled on the same day, resulting in a major loss of $7. It is known that the film was canceled due to the fact that Daily life was canceled, thus making this film unsuccessful as well. Other films were planned, including Daily life: Disaster Week and Death Trip, which are currently being considered whether or not to be released in 2013 and 2016, respectively. ''The Daily Lives Another animated series titled ''The Daily Lives was released on , serving as Daily life's mid-season replacement, though it was released over seven months after its cancellation. Also, The Daily Lives was scheduled to be released on , but was delayed to the current release date, due to the fact that it may be "distracting the 'writing period from May to August'" and might result in a cancellation like Daily life, although it was not due to a writing period distraction. See also *''People Offers'' *''The Daily Lives'' References External links *''Koopatrev Solo''